Oramus Charms
Shaping Tree A Foot in Two worlds Cost:NA Type:permanent Minimum: Essence 2 Keywords:Shaping, Prerequisites: None An Infernal who knows this charm, has perfect mastery of his dreams, and may clearly recognize the Glamours of the Fae for what they are. IF an Infernal would receive a mutation from exposure to the Wyld the Infernal may choose another mutation instead of the Infernal's choice. Finally the Infernal is considered to have a set of Graces equal to his related virtues(Wp/2 for Heart) and may engage in Shaping combat as such. However as these Graces are not true Graces they may not be taken from the Infernal he only receives the effects of being Vexed upon losing. This ability also grants the power to attune to wyld artifacts. Building a Castle on Sand Cost:5m Type:Reflexive Minimum: Essence 2 Keywords:Shaping, combo Ok Prerequisites: A Foot in Two worlds. Oramus does not allow another to define himself. He is the arbiter of his own existence. Whenever an infernal is hit with a Shaping effect he may take an appropriately themed mutation instead. When next he sleeps he may choose to remove said mutation. The Bonsai Self Cost:4m 1wp Type:Simple Minimum: Essence 3 Keywords:Shaping, Prerequisites:Building a Castle on Sand This Allows the Infernal to transform his mutations. As long as the total number of points remain constant the Infernal may purchase whichever mutations he wishes. A second Purchase at essence 4 allows a similar effect with Attribute Points. The Lord of Dreams Cost:2m Type:Instant Minimum: Essence 2 Keywords:Shaping, Combo Ok, Illusion Prerequisites: A Foot in Two worlds. This Charm allows the Infernal to enter the dreams of a sleeping target within essence yards of the Infernal and manipulate it as if making use of Wyld shaping and similar charms. This Requires defeating the MDV of the Target with a Manipulation+Performance Roll. Aside from the effects of this it allows a number of options. The Infernal may simply harrow the target making him or her incapable of regaining willpower. The Infernal may also make all manner of social attack against said target. At Essence 3 the area becomes essence x miles and at essence 5 it becomes essence x 100 Miles. Phantom Talons Cost:4m 1wp Type:Reflexive Minimum: Essence 2 Keywords:Shaping, Combo Ok, Illusion Prerequisites: Lord of Dreams The Infernal may also craft elaborate illusions that a Creation born target may treat as real. Any wounds caused by weapons cause bashing damage and do essence+Performance/crafts damage. This may not be soaked or reduced by the Twilight or Variant Banners. Dreams of Creation Cost:20m 1wp Type:Simple Minimum: Essence 3 Keywords:Shaping, Combo Ok Prerequisites: Phantom Talons This Charm works like Constructive Convergence of Principles. IF the Infernal knows both charm it Doubles the Speed of shaping or Crafting. Probability Tree Improbable Blessing Cost:NA Type:Permanent Minimum: Essence 2 Keywords:Shaping Prerequisites: None Oramus delights in the improbable, he draws strength from that which should not be. Anytime the infernal succeeds by 5 successes or botches a task its treated as if they have performed a 2 die stunt. This may stack with other stunts. Fortune Favors the Fool Cost:3m, 2m Type:Reflexive Minimum: Essence 3 Keywords:Shaping Prerequisites: Improbable Blessing The improbable bends to Oramus making the world an loving place. An infernal who knows this charm subconciously bends the universe to defend himself from unwarrented attacks. This manifests as improbable but entirely possible acts(unlike SWLIHN's defense). This charm gives a 2 mote discount if it is used in response to a surprise attack. This charm suffers the Imperfection of the Dragon Beyond the World. Sorcery/Necromancy Tree Sorcerous Initiation of Oramus Seeing Beyond Death Type:Permanent Prerequesites:Sorcerous Intiation of Oramus Oramus sees beyond manythings, that is his nature. Even Death. An infernal who learns this charm gains the ability to learn Necromancy spells equal in rank to his Sorcerous intiations(Up to the Labyrinth level). In exchange the Infernal permanently gains the Hallucinations Derangement at Deformity level. When the Infernal learns his first Labyrinth level spell the Hallucinations become Permanent and may only be reduced by spending willpower. ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights